


Drunk Texts #1

by VitaLupum



Series: Drunk Texting [1]
Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Drabble, Drunk Texting, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 15:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VitaLupum/pseuds/VitaLupum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The adventures of drunk Jay...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk Texts #1

           Tim was asleep on the sofa when he got the first text.

            ‘ _tim were are u_ ’

            He blinked. Jay’s spelling was atrocious. Was he okay? Fear gripped his heart. Was he badly hurt? Was he concussed? What had happened to him? He jumped up, grabbing his jacket, when his phone went off again.

            ‘ _tim i m vetty drink peas come fin meh’_

           Tim blinked, and had to read it aloud before it’s true meaning became apparent. Then he groaned, and sat back down, relief flooding his body. Jay was just drunk.

            ‘ _tim pls I heave duck on shoes_ ’

            Tim blinked at the phone.  _Duck_  on shoes? He tried to think of what might’ve auto-corrected to duck. Sick? Dick? Fuck? None of them sounded very nice.

            ‘ _where are you_ ’ he replied. ‘ _i’ll come and pick you up_ ’

            ‘ _i ma nine alabamawher is bug tree_ ’

            Tim shook his head. Bug tree? Did he mean Rosswood?  _Why was he in Rosswood after dark and drunk_?

            ‘ _dude, speak english_ ’

            ‘ _tmi u r silly r not england ablamomo_ ’

            So Jay was drunk, possibly in Rosswood, and wasn’t telling Tim where he was. This was going well.

            ‘ _where. are. you.’_

_‘mi inn rose woodd.come car me pls’_

           ‘ _where in rosswood’_

            ‘ _duck on fott see treess?’_

           Tim narrowed his eyes again. Was there actually a duck on his foot?

            ‘ _why is there a duck on your foot’_

_‘hes cone for ride wi me’_

            ‘ _I’m so tempted to let you sleep in rosswood tonight’_

_‘:(‘_


End file.
